deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane
Ayane is a prodigal kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan from the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series. She is also a character who appears in the Dead Fantasy series, debuting in Dead Fantasy I. She was one of the first two members of "Team DOA" to appear in the series. __TOC__ Background Ayane was conceived when her mother Ayame, the wife of the Mugen Tenshin clan leader Shiden, was raped by her brother-in-law Raidou, the progenitor of the Mugen Tenshin Clan's troubles. Due to her impure birth, Ayane was turned into an outcast, and was known as "the cursed child" of the village. Ayane was taken in by Genra, the then leader of the Hajin Mon sect. Ayane was unaware of the circumstances of her birth until Ayame admitted everything to her later on in her life. Driven by her anger for being made into a outcast, Ayane devoted herself to become the greatest shinobi in the clan, to prove that even she, the lowly "cursed child", could become something great. During her teenage life, Ayane faced more hardships; she was ordered to track down and kill Kasumi after her half-sister ran-away from the clan, and she had to kill her own foster father, Genra, after the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee turned him into a super-human weapon. After overcoming her demons, Ayane became one of the most powerful fighters in her clan, inherited leadership of the Hajin Mon Sect from Genra, and became second-in-command to her older half-brother, Hayate. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy I At the beginning, Ayane and Kasumi are seen running after Yuna through an old temple and engaging in a two-to-one fight with her; Yuna is initially able to hold her own, but is nearly overwhelmed. Before Ayane tries to impale Yuna with her Tokkosho, Rikku comes to Yuna's aid, and Hitomi appears midway through battle. Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi start to overpower Yuna and Rikku in strength and number, before Tifa Lockhart appears, evening out the sides. Dead Fantasy II Using different combo moves and team strategies, Team Final Fantasy easily overpower the Dead or Alive trio. Realizing they need to do something, Kasumi tells Ayane that it's time to use her magic. Ayane goes to the top of the tower, charging her ninpo power while Kasumi and Hitomi defend her. Yuna, Rikku and Tifa try to stop them but are unable to, and Ayane destroys the temple with the Art of the Raging Mountain God technique, forcing them all to fight during a vertical fall down the side of the tower. Halfway down, Rachel, who has been waiting perched on her Warhammer, destroys the rest of the tower, making all of them fall towards a river of lava at the bottom. The fighting continues as the girls flow down stream on a slab of rock, until they hit a lava-fall. Rinoa intervenes; freezing the lava over and she, along with Kairi, join in with the battle. Rinoa then teleports the girls to different locations throughout the world by conjuring portals from the moon using Lunar Cry, with Ayane pairing off against Rikku. The movie ends with both Ayane and Rikku are teleported into an underground cavern leading to their fight in Dead Fantasy VI. Dead Fantasy VI Ayane will be fighting one-on-one against Rikku in Dead Fantasy VI ''where she and Rikku are clashing with their weapons. In a recent preview, Ayane is using the Fuma Kodachi - twin blades that she uses as her primary weapon in ''Ninja Gaiden - instead of the Tokkosho for unknown reasons. Although it can be assumed that she switches weapons to counteract Rikku's Dresspheres and her special Dressphere, the Machina Maw. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Ayane appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee, in which she sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei while wearing her Japanese school gym uniform from Dead or Alive Ultimate 2. In this video, Ayane plays the role of Choi Sooyoung of Girls' Generation. Appearance Ayane is of average height with a slender body. Her face is round, with a small button-nose and wide eyes. Her appearance is one of the most distinctive out of the Dead or Alive fighters, due to her pink eyes and straight purple hair, which is cut to the nape of her neck, has a front fringe, and is tied back with her favorite dark-purple bandana. The outfit that Ayane wears in Dead Fantasy is her most iconic costume from Dead or Alive: A dark purple, strapless mini-dress with a pink butterfly printed on the skirt, complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a giant orange bow tied around her waist. In early version, a purple choker necklace was added in Dead Fantasy, likely to cover joints in animation renders. She bears the second biggest bust on the DOA. Under her skirt, Ayane wears a pair of white panties. In Gee, Ayane is wearing her Japanese school gym uniform from Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate. This outfit includes navy blue shorts, white ankle socks, trainers, and a white t-shirt with her name written in Japanese across her chest. Fighting Capacity & weapons Above all, Ayane is fast, doing spinning kicks and moving quickly on her feet. She does have superior agility, being able to leap great heights in a short amount of time and jump out of the way of hits sharply. Not only is she quick but her attacks do just as much, if not more, damage as Kasumi's, making her a powerful foe to her oppenents. Ayane is the fastest character on the DOA team and is a deadly close-range fighter. She fights with her double-ended weapon, a tokkosho sword. Ayane is a little strong for digging her sword down, as shown when she was about to hit Yuna in Dead Fantasy I. Her Tokkosho is very strong and also possesses explosive properties. Later in Dead Fantasy VI, Ayane wields her Fuma Kodachi twin blades as her main weapon to counter against Rikku's multiple dresspheres and facing Rikku's special dressphere, The Machina Maw. She also bears great ninpo abilities, as shown in Dead Fantasy II when she destroys the solid stone tower in a great explosion, using the deadly "Art of the Raging Mountain God" technique. However, ninpo attacks like those require time to "charge up" and this leaves her open to danger, thus she needs protection from her allies for some time until she is at full power. Relationships Kasumi Ayane and Kasumi are half-sisters as they have the same biological mother. As children, they were close friends but after learning the circumstances of her birth, Ayane became jealous of Kasumi due to how differently they were treated; Ayane was outcasted by everyone, while her sister was treated like a princess. Ayane was able to express her hatred when she was sent to kill her for leaving the village. She tries to keep Kasumi away from Hayate as well, not wanting to share his love with her. By the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, Ayane may have managed to reconcile her feelings of hatred towards Kasumi somewhat. Because of this, in Dead Fantasy, the sisters can be seen fighting side-by-side rather then against each other and in Dead Fantasy ll she was saved by Kasumi when Tifa Lockhart was about to get hit off the cliff. Hayate Although Hayate and Ayane didn't know that they were half-siblings for the first few years of their lives. The connection between them is strong, albeit somewhat ambiguous. As children, Hayate was one of the few people that did not treat Ayane as a social pariah. This, combined with the man's skill, reslove, and position in the clan, led Ayane to admire Hayate greatly. Her love for Hayate was so extreme, that she was ready to commit suicide when she thought he didn't love her anymore. Ayane's exact feelings for Hayate are a matter of debate; Her respect for him is obvious and the friendship, familial bond the two share is apparent. Regardless, of their exact relationship, the two remain at each others side, look out for and protecting one another. Ryu Hayabusa Ayane and Ryu worked together on many occasions as Ayane regards Ryu with respect and has a formed working relationships with the dragon ninja. Trivia * The name Ayane 'means "color" (彩), "design" (綾) or "brilliant fabric design, kimono design" (絢) ('aya) and "sound" (音) (ne). ** The term can also be used to describe something that is built perfectly for its purpose, which could relate to Ayane as she is seen as a skilled and natural-born kunoichi. * In Dead Fantasy II, the scene where Ayane blows up the temple is almost identical to her Dead or Alive 4 ending, in which she blows up the DOATEC headquarters. ** In Dead Fantasy II, out of all the fighters, Ayane has suffered the most hits. *In Dead Fantasy III, it was originally going to featuring the fight between Ayane and Rikku, but it was changed in favor of the fight between Tifa Lockhart and Hitomi. *Ayane is the only character in Dead Fantasy that has an unrealistic hair color. Gallery Screenshots GenraDF.jpg|DFI - Ayane about to run Yuna through File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg|DFI Ayane and Kasumi vs. Yuna and Rikku File:Yuna, Ayane, and Hitomi.jpg|DFI - Ayane and Hitomi vs. Yuna File:Yuna vs Ayane.jpg|DFII - Ayane being attack by Yuna File:DF Ayane 2.jpg|DFII - Ayane getting ready for her ninpo spell File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg|DFII - Team DOA charging Tifa Lockhart File:Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg|DFII - Ayane being attacked by Rikku and Kairi File:Random Frame 004 by montyoum.png|A preview screenshot of Ayane Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:DFIII.jpg File:DF Ayane.jpg External Links *Ayane on the Dead or Alive Wiki *Ayane on the Ninja Gaiden Wiki *Ayane on the Koei Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy I Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls